He-Man and the Masters of the Universe Vol 2 4
believe? | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = Fires of Eternity | Synopsis1 = has been captured by , and from her little cell, she glares, seething at her captor. Seeing that something seems to be bothering Despara, she smirks, which prompts the other woman to stand, approach her, and whisper, "I loved you like a sister." After a moment of staring at each other, tears begin to stream down Teela's cheeks. Meanwhile, has been completely surrounded by Despara's siege forces, and worries that they will not survive an attack. warns him to keep that information to himself, trying to ignore the fact that his daughter has been captured. He clings to hope that she is alive, knowing that the enemy would show off her body to demoralize them if they had killed her. With another barrage attack on the way, he begins to wonder if the enemy is just amusing itself while they wait for the attack order. Deeper within the castle, is led by the bird , who is acting as a mouthpiece for the spirit of the . He-Man worries that the castle will not hold much longer, but the bird assures him that it will serve its purpose, at the least. In any case, is their foe, and Adam's sister is but an instrument. At this, Adam is confused at this - he didn't know he had a sister. His questions are cut off by his surprise at the chamber that lies ahead. They enter a great hall lined with flames, and Zoar explains that these fires are the magical heart of Eternia from which things were wrought. What lies within is the Secret of Castle Grayskull. Once Adam has been led there, Zoar - and the Sorceress with him - are gone. Ahead of him lie an anvil and a hammer, and Adam isn't sure what he is supposed to do with them. Perhaps, he thinks, he should reforge his - but he knows nothing of smithing. Teela is taunted by another prisoner, and, typically, she beats that prisoner senseless. Despara is displeased, and has the prisoner sent for further punishment before turning her attention to Teela. Despite Teela's attempts to appeal to Despara's former self - the - the woman insists that she is the biological daughter of Hordak, refusing to listen to the reasoning that Hordak is so old that he couldn't possibly be human. Angered by Teela's confusing her, Despara tires of keeping her prisoner, and thrusts a dagger into her gut, ordering a guard to ensure that she takes days to die. Another half-hearted attempt on the part of Despara's forces to harass the people of Grayskull causes the to wonder where his son has gone. All the while, Adam has been hammering on the Sword of Power, forging it in the fires of Greyskull. When he is finished, the Sorceress speaks through him, explaining that he had to be the one to reforge the sword. He had to be the one to claim the power of Grayskull, and while it may have come at the cost of his youth, the power is his. Raising the sword above his head, Adam speaks the words, and becomes He-Man. Elsewhere, Despara is troubled by the words that Teela said to her, growing unsure of what to believe. From nearby, Zoar speaks to her, commenting that if Hordak truly wished to keep Adora under his spell, he should never have let her come home. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ( ) Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * ( ) Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = * Teela's "two plus two equals four" comment is a reference to , in which brainwashed individuals are made to say that two plus two equals five. | Recommended = | Links = }}